mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. M
A week later, as they were going to bed, Daddy told babygirl that the other little girl and her Daddy were coming round the next night. ‘They’ll come about six o’clock,’ Daddy said. ‘We’ll all have a drink, then you and the other little girl will get cosy.’ ‘Cosy?’ babygirl echoed. ‘Don’t be coy,’ Daddy said. ‘You know what I mean.’ Babygirl wasn’t at all sure that she did. She’d never done anything like this and she was afraid she would be paralysed at the thought of kissing another girl in front of Daddy. In front of another man too. ‘Daddy, I need more time,’ she said. ‘I’m not sure I’m ready for this.’ ‘It’s going to happen,’ Daddy said firmly. ‘There’s no way you can wriggle out of it, so just make up your mind to be a good girl and do what you are told.’ Babygirl sighed. When Daddy spoke like this, she knew there was nothing she could do. It was out of her control. But that didn’t mean she felt any less apprehensive. She decided she would simply try not to think about it in advance. What would be, would be. She’d let the other little girl make all the moves. Perhaps she would know exactly what to do, and babygirl could just let things take their course. Daddy was lying in bed beside her. She wanted him to do nice things so as to take her mind off tomorrow. She wasn’t allowed to ask for anything. Daddy didn’t like little girls who were too forward and made demands, but babygirl had ways of signalling what she was in the mood for. She snuggled close against Daddy, slowly stretching out her leg so that it rubbed against him, slowly moving up his thighs until she could feel his lollipop against her knee. It felt like it was getting bigger. ‘Oh, Daddy,’ said babygirl. ‘I love you so much.’ ‘I love you too, babygirl,’ Daddy said. ‘But we aren’t going to do anything tonight. We’ll save all that for tomorrow.’ If it hadn’t been dark Daddy would have seen babygirl’s sulky face. She wasn’t allowed to pout, and if he knew she would have got a few hard smacks on her bottom. Though that would have been preferable to nothing at all. But she knew better than to directly challenge Daddy when he made a decision. ‘Yes, Daddy,’ babygirl said in a resigned voice, and turned over to go to sleep. The next day she tried so hard not to think about the evening, though she couldn’t manage to forget about it entirely. What would the other girl be like? Would she like her? Would she like babygirl? Surely Daddy would not embarrass her in front of others? But as soon as she said that to herself, she knew there was no safety in such a thought. Daddy would do exactly as he pleased; if it excited him to make babygirl do something embarrassing, she would have to do it. She knew that she had no power to resist him. Daddy’s word was law. Babygirl could no more resist him than fly away on wings. Which is what she wanted to do when she heard the doorbell ring just after six. Daddy had told her to spend the afternoon getting ready. She had to wash her hair, then take a bath with scented oil, and while there she had to shave herself smooth, legs and all the way up to her darling little cherry. After that she had to stroke lotion into her skin, all over, and then do her make-up. Babygirl always loved doing this. She adored all kinds of ways to enhance the prettiness of her face. She would spend hours in stores looking at all the latest products: mascara, foundation, lipsticks, eye-shadow. Daddy had told her to paint her nails pink, fingers and toes, so that took a long time. And then she had to put on the clothes Daddy had picked out for her. The week before he had bought her a lovely new dress, of pink organza, almost but not quite see-through, light as air. It was like wearing a pink cloud. The hem was rather short, which she wasn’t sure about. Daddy didn’t like a little girl who showed too much. But since it was Daddy who had bought the dress, she couldn’t be blamed for that. Under the dress, she wore some new underwear, also rather see-though, gauzy and so pretty, a bra that to be honest was cut rather low and, in her opinion, showed much too much of her bosom, but again, that was hardly her fault, and a little pair of knickers that weren’t much more than a thong. Daddy had also bought her some stockings, the kind that held up on their own without suspenders. And of course they were pink too, though so sheer it was almost like her legs were bare. She had to admit, when she stood in front of the mirror she did look pretty. Adorable, perhaps. She hoped the other gentleman would enjoy looking at her. And perhaps the other little girl might like her too. She spent a good half-hour doing her hair, even though Daddy said he wanted a simple pony-tail. Of course, inevitably, there was a pink ribbon to tie it up. Her shoes were flat, no heels, and plain white. At least not everything is pink, she thought; it was her favourite colour, but you can have too much of a good thing. But she was still upstairs, putting the final touches to herself, when she heard the doorbell. Babygirl’s heart skipped a beat. Babygirl tiptoed downstairs. As she came into the sitting room, Daddy was welcoming the visitors. ‘This is Trixie,’ Daddy said to babygirl. ‘Shake hands.’ Shyly, babygirl did as she was told. She looked at Trixie curiously. She was a pretty girl, with brown hair and dark eyes, a well-developed figure but not too tall. She had a pretty face, there was no denying. Somewhat to babygirl’s surprise, she was wearing a tiny pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt, far less formal than babygirl. It looked suspiciously to babygirl that Trixie had nothing on under her t-shirt. Daddy would never have let babygirl go out like that. Trixie’s Daddy was a pleasant-looking man, about 40, with greying hair. He was neatly dressed in jacket and jeans. Babygirl liked the smile marks round his mouth. ‘Why don’t you two girls sit next to each other in the middle of the sofa,’ Daddy said. He went out into the kitchen to get some drinks for them all. Babygirl glanced nervously at Trixie. ‘You are so pretty,’ Trixie exclaimed to babygirl. ‘Isn’t she pretty, Daddy?’ ‘Indeed she is,’ said Trixie’s Daddy enthusiastically. Babygirl thought it might get complicated if both men were called Daddy. But there wasn’t much she could do about that. She smiled sweetly, but she couldn’t think of anything to say. She had never felt so shy in her life. What was she supposed to do? Would Daddy tell her? Daddy came back with the drinks and handed them round. Babygirl wasn’t much of a one for drinking, but she really needed one right now, and she took a big sip of the wine. Daddy sat next to her. He put his arm round her and kissed her cheek. ‘Now, babygirl,’ he said, ‘I want you to be nice to Trixie. Give her a great big kiss, on the lips.’ Babygirl hesitated. What would it be like, kissing a girl? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to find out. But there was no escaping a direct order from Daddy. As if to back it up he gave her a little nudge. Gingerly she leaned towards Trixie, pushing out her face. Trixie put her arm round babygirl’s neck and drew her close. Babygirl closed her eyes as she felt Trixie’s lips against hers. That was the way they did it in the moves, but actually she was closing her eyes because she was too shy to look at anyone. She felt Trixie’s lips against hers. They were soft, but at the same time they pressed firmly against her own. Babygirl could feel Trixie’s lips moving under hers, almost like they were trying to grip babygirl’s mouth. And then suddenly she felt a tongue pushing hard between her lips. She knew what French kissing was, Daddy always liked to put his tongue inside her mouth, but she didn’t expect this from a girl. She instinctively tried to resist, but Trixie knew exactly what she wanted, and eventually babygirl’s lips parted and Trixie’s tongue roamed around inside her mouth. Babygirl felt a funny feeling, everywhere really, but especially right down there, right in her cherry, which tingled slightly. Goodness, was this meant to happen? Was she really supposed to like it if a girl kissed her? Trixie had her arm tight round babygirl’s neck, pressing her closer, while her tongue sneaked around babygirl’s mouth like an inquisitive eel. And then babygirl felt a hand on her knee. Was it Daddy’s? She didn’t think so. It was a small hand, soft and warm, she could feel through her stockings. And then the hand began to move up the inside of babygirl’s leg. Instinctively she pressed her knees together. Nice girls didn’t let strangers do that, surely? She pulled away from Trixie, which took some effort. Breathlessly she looked back at Daddy. He had a smile on his face, a smile that she knew well. It was how he always looked when he was making her do something she was shy of doing, something that pleased him, usually something very naughty indeed. There was no doubt he was enjoying watching Trixie kiss babygirl, and doubtless he wanted to see a lot more. Trixie’s hand was still on babygirl’s knee. ’I want you to be a good little girl and please me,’ Daddy said. ‘And that means if Trixie wants to put her hand up your skirt, babygirl, then you just let her go right ahead. Who knows, you might like it.’ He laughed. Babygirl blushed bright red. The other Daddy was watching closely, the way men watched when they wanted to be sure of not missing a thing. Trixie pulled babygirl towards her again and resumed kissing her on the mouth, while her hand roamed freely under babygirl’s skirt. After a while Daddy spoke again. ‘Stand up, babygirl. I think it’s time you took your dress off.’ Babygirl looked imploringly at Daddy, but it was no use. He meant what he said. Slowly she pulled her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. She stood in her bra and knickers as all eyes were fixed upon her. She saw how the other Daddy’s gaze wandered up and down her body. ‘Come and sit on my lap,’ said the other Daddy. Babygirl looked at her own Daddy. He nodded, smiling. Reluctantly babygirl did as she was told, perching delicately on the man’s knee. He put his arms round her and pulled her back against his chest. ‘Play with her, Trixie,’ the man said. ‘I know the things you like to do with girls. Show the gentleman what a naughty little girl you are.’ Trixie needed no second invitation. She reached over to babygirl and pulled down one side of her bra. She squeezed babygirl’s nipple, then pinched it hard. Babygirl gasped. ‘She likes that,’ babygirl’s Daddy said. ‘She’ll pretend she doesn’t, but she does.’ Babygirl blushed. It was true; any touch on her nipples seemed to set her pulse racing. Trixie pinched her again. Babygirl’s cherry tingled. Where would this end? It seemed as though they were all going to do exactly what they pleased with her. She could feel the man undoing the catch of her bra at the back, and then her bra dropped down and all of them could see her bosom. Babygirl was embarrassed at how hard her nipples were. Category:Into the fourth dimension Category:Villians Category:4D counterparts Category:Movies Category:MM54321 Videos. Category:Fourth Dimension Category:Brainwashed Forms Category:Villains